


Broken

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is when Iwaizumi Hajime witnessed Oikawa Tooru, the man he loved, break. (I'm so sorry to anyone who reads this ;_;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why i did this to myself but it made my sister cry, so thats a good sign right?  
> Sorry for my crappy writing

‘A children’s ward shouldn't look like this’ is the first thought that pops into Iwaizumi’s head as he walks down the corridor. It’s cold and sterile, white walls devoid of colour nor any forms of life much like the hallway itself. He can make out lots of noises through the silence. Crying, quiet discussion from nearby doctors and nurses, the sounds of hearts breaking as parents watch their children wither away in front of their eyes, remaining strong for them, but all Iwaizumi can hear is his daughter who is unusually quiet. She’d been quiet ever since her sister was diagnosed, all her happiness, her anger; her frustration which her sister evoked was gone, leaving behind a broken shell.

“Daddy…where is she?” he gripped her hand tighter in his own and forced on a smile.

“Just down the corridor, right at the top”

She seems satisfied with her answer because she nods and goes silent once more, gaze locked onto the stretch of hallway in front of them. With each step he takes Iwaizumi finds himself haunted by their echoing footfalls. Patter. Patter. Patter. “Is she gonna get better soon?” he didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. They continued in silence and that’s how they remained as they arrived at his daughter’s room. He wasn't prepared at all, but he would pretend, for his girls.

There is a burst of colour as he slides the door open and Iwaizumi is momentarily stunned, until “Daddy!!” She’s sat in bed, propped up on a pillow, a huge grin plastered on her face as she looks up from her book and waves. Oikawa is at her side, looking as worn out as Iwaizumi felt, most likely to have stayed awake at her bed side all night. Just in case.

He plasters on a grin and let’s go of his oldest daughters hand to swoop in and press a kiss to her forehead. “Hey Yuki, how are you doing?”

“I’m good” she chirps before scowling “But the meany nurse wouldn't let me get out of bed all day! So we've been looking through all of the old photos mommy took when you were in high school!” he turns to Oikawa who gives him a shaky smile, a broken one. They don’t want to think about how she may never walk again.

Yuki’s changed. She’s small, so tiny and frail she looks like she’s made of glass, going to break at a single touch. She’s thin enough that Iwaizumi’s sure he could easily circle her waist with his hand. Though there is still light in her eyes, shining in a small beacon of hope. And it’s enough for now. 

At the door Yuko shuffles awkwardly and Iwaizumi beckons her to his side, smiling as she climbs up onto the bed and allows Yuki to snuggle up against her side. All of them eyeing the book in her lap.

“Man, you sure looked grumpy daddy, like Yuko does when I call her Yu-Chan” Oikawa laughs at that and wow, it’s probably the first time in months since he’s heard a genuine laugh come from the other.

Yuko simply scoffs and ruffles her sister’s hair who whines as she tries to swat her hands away.

Iwaizumi’s heart swells as he gazes through the photos of his youth, reminiscing of all of the memories that accompany each photo.

Yuki suddenly gasps in amazement and pulls the album closer to her face “Whoa! Mommy you were HUGE in this photo!” Oikawa chokes on air and Yuko snorts into her hands, stifling her giggles as best as she could. Iwaizumi takes a peak over her shoulder and realizes it’s the picture of him and Oikawa when he was seven months pregnant. It was the one that the little shrimp had taken when he and Tobio had come over to visit and for the two pregnant boyfriends to bond.

_“Uwa! Oikawa-San, you look good even when you’re pregnant!” Hinata gushed, bouncing up and down only to be stopped and scolded by Kageyama who scowled and complained about how he could hurt the baby. Iwaizumi had never seen the twerp leap faster onto the sofa in his life._

_“Sorry about him” Kageyama apologized, bowing slightly, Oikawa just smiled widely._

_“Oh Tobio-Chan, lighten up, he’s just excited” He brushed it off easily with a wave of his hand as he used the other to brace against his stomach. He’d just found out about them being twins and he was noticeable, especially in one of Iwaizumi’s jumpers. Although Oikawa was taller, Iwaizumi was a lot broader._

_A click brought all three back to reality as they turned to stare at Hinata who adorned a cheeky grin and a camera._

“HEY! No fair! I was pregnant with you two at the time” the brunette complains but the twins just laugh even harder.

“Makes no differe-“

“Mr Oikawa, Mr Iwaizumi…may I have a word?” with a quick kiss and lots of ‘I’ll be back, just give us a few minutes’ the two exited into the hallway, stood before a petite nurse with a kind face.

“We have a new medication which with think could aid with Yuki-Chan’s recovery, it wouldn't speed up the process of her well being but it would increase the effectivity of her treatment” That was the news both parents had been waiting to hear. That there was hope. That there was at least a small, minuscule chance that the youngest twin would recover and Iwaizumi practically sees the tension ease from Oikawa as he rests his head against his shoulder.

“Are you sure”

“Well, the Doctors and I won’t be certain until we try it out but the results appear to be in Yuki-Chan’s favour, all we need is your signat-“

“MOMMY!! DADDY!!!” The high pitch scream which pierced the air freezes Iwaizumi to the very core. Oh god no, please, not now. He knows that scream, it’s Yuko’s voice, and that’s what he’s dreading the most because it’s _not_ Yuki’s.

They slam into the room and the sight horrifies him. Yuki is hunched over the edge of the bed, coughing and spluttering onto the floor a thick dark substance and, oh Christ, it’s blood. It’s spilled down her front and has stained her once blue top but all he can focus on is his daughter. One of his little baby girls, is choking up her own internal organs because of this fucking illness, this curse placed upon her shoulders.

Nurses and Doctors rush in and out the door, carting the bed out into the hallway with his daughter still choking on it.

Oikawa tries to follow but is stopped by Doctors insisting it was ‘for the best’ and that she would ‘be absolutely fine’ but how can they know? How can they possibly know how she will be?

Yuko’s sobbing in the corner, crying and shivering in fear and Iwaizumi runs to her side, picking her into his arms and rocking her back and forth in a futile attempt to calm her down, Oikawa presses himself behind Yuko and curls around her middle. That’s how they sit for a long time.

Hours pass before finally, _finally_ , there is some news from the doctors as the nurse from before walks in.

Iwaizumi demands to know what is happening to his daughter and the nurse sighs.

“We…We over looked an implication in her health, we were so focused on her brain that we didn’t notice it has…had spread to her lungs” oh god. No. He can’t be hearing this. It can’t be real. “The tumour had begun to grow in her left lungs and had begun to spread”

“Stop talking in the past tense, why are you talking in the past tense?” Oikawa exclaims and Iwaizumi holds him back before he can launch himself at the nurse.

“I’m sorry, Doctors tried to save her but the tumour was already too large, and her body was already so weak from fighting that it gave up” That is when Iwaizumi Hajime witnessed Oikawa Tooru, the man he loved, break.

So he held him as he cried. Cried even after the nurse left. Cried until Yuko came out into the hall.

“Mommy? Daddy...Where’s Yuki?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi left the hospital with only a stuffed teddy and a bawling child, a broken half of their beautiful family left behind in a cold hospital room behind them.


End file.
